Mao Asada
Mao Asada '(September 25, 1990) is a Japanese figure skater. She is a three-time World champion (2008, 2010, 2014), a three-time Four Continents champion (2008, 2010, 2013), a four-time Grand Prix Final champion (2005-06, 2008-09, 2012-13, 2013-14), and a six-time Japanese National champion (2006, 2007, 2008, 2009, 2010, 2012, 2013). Additionally, she is the 2010 Winter Olympics silver medalist. She holds the world record for highest ladies' short program score. In 2015, Mao was scheduled to compete at the 2016 World Championships.She is currently coached by Nobuo Sato, Kumiko Sato, and Reiko Kobayashi. Personal ISU Bests '''SP: 78.66 (World Record) '- 2014 World Figure Skating Championships 'FS: 142.71 '- 2014 Winter Olympic Games - Singles Programs '''2015-16 SP: Bei Mir Bitsu Schein 'by Sholom Secunda FS: [[Madame Butterfly|'Madame Butterfly]]' '''by Giacomo Puccini '''2013-14' SP: Nocturne No. 2 'by Frédéric Chopin FS: [[Piano Concerto No. 2|'Piano Concerto No. 2]]' '''by Sergei Rachmaninoff '''2012-13' SP: [[I Got Rhythm|'I Got Rhythm']]' '''by George Gershwin FS: [[Swan Lake|'Swan Lake']]' by Pyotr Tchaikovsky '''2011-12 SP: [[Scheherazade|'Scheherazade']]' '''by Nikolai Rimsky-Korsakov FS: [[Liebesträume|'Liebesträume']] by Franz Liszt '''2010-11' SP: Agony 'by Alfred Schnittke FS: 'Liebesträume by Franz Liszt 2009-10 SP: Waltz (Masquerade) 'by Aram Khachaturian FS: [[Prelude in C-Sharp Minor|'Prelude in C-Sharp Minor]]' '''by Sergei Rachmaninoff '''2008-09' SP: Clair de Lune '''by Claude Debussy FS: '''Waltz (Masquerade) '''by Aram Khachaturian '''2007-08 SP: Ladies in Lavender 'by Nigel Hess FS: [[Fantaisie-Impromptu|'Fantaisie-Impromptu]]' '''by Frédéric Chopin '''2006-07' SP: Nocturne No. 2 'by Frédéric Chopin FS: [[Czárdás|'Czárdás]]' '''by Vittorio Monti '''2005-06' SP: [[Carmen|'Carmen']]' '''by George Bizet FS: [[The Nutcracker|'The Nutcracker']]' by Pyotr Tchaikovsky '''2004-05 SP: Over the Rainbow (The Wizard of Oz) '''by Harold Arlen FS: '''La Boutique Fantasque '''by Gioachino Rossini & Ottorino Respighi '''2003-04 SP: My Girl 2 '''by Cliff Eidelman FS: '''Valse Scherzo '''by Pyotr Tchaikovsky '''2002-03 SP: Say Hey Kids FS: Inca Dance and Andes '''by Cusco '''2001-02 SP: unknown FS: Inca Dance and Andes '''by Cusco Seasonal ISU Bests '''2015-16 SP: 71.73 '- 2015 Cup of China '''FS: 125.75 '- 2015 Cup of China '''2013-14 SP: 78.66 (World Record) '- 2014 World Figure Skating Championships '''FS: 142.71 '- 2014 Winter Olympic Games - Singles '''2012-13 SP: 74.49 '- 2013 Four Continents Championships '''FS: 134.37 '- 2013 World Figure Skating Championships '''2011-12 SP: 64.29 '- 2011 Rostelecom Cup '''FS: 125.77 '- 2011 NHK Trophy '''2010-11 SP: 63.41 '- 2011 Four Continents Championships '''FS: 132.89 '- 2011 Four Continents Championships '''2009-10 SP: 73.78 '- 2010 Winter Olympic Games '''FS: 131.72 '- 2010 Winter Olympic Games '''2008-09 SP: 75.84 '- 2009 World Team Trophy '''FS: 126.49 '- 2008 NHK Trophy '''2007-08 SP: 64.10 '- 2008 World Figure Skating Championships '''FS: 132.55 '- 2007-08 Grand Prix Final '''2006-07 SP: 69.50 '- 2006 NHK Trophy '''FS: 133.13 '- 2007 World Figure Skating Championships '''2005-06 SP: 64.38 '- 2005-06 Grand Prix Final '''FS: 125.24 '- 2005-06 Grand Prix Final '''2004-05 'SP: 60.11 '- 2005 World Junior Figure Skating Championships 'FS: 119.13 '- 2005 World Junior Figure Skating Championships Medal Record (In Chronological Order) Small Medal Record (Awarded at ISU Championships Only) Sources https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mao_Asada#Competitive_highlights https://www.statsonice.com/skater/Mao/Asada/ http://www.heightcelebs.com/2014/12/mao-asada/[[Category:Figure Skaters]] Category:Singles Category:Japanese skaters Category:Senior National Champions Category:Senior Grand Prix Final Medalists Category:Senior Grand Prix Final Champions Category:Olympic Medalists Category:Senior Worlds Medalists Category:Senior Worlds Champions Category:Olympians Category:Seniors